candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Popcorn
is a blocker in Candy Crush Saga. It first appears in the 53rd episode, Eggnog Emporium. The first level in which it is featured is level 771. Appearances For the list of levels with this blocker, see here. Properties Popcorn can be one of the strongest blockers in the game, more so than the five-layered icing. Popcorn is a stationary, three-hit blocker that occupies one space. When it is hit by the effects of a special candy the popcorn grows larger on the square upon which it sits. When it is hit a second time it grows even larger and starts flashing. When it is hit a third time it pops and turns into a colour bomb that can immediately be used by the player. Note that unlike most blockers such as multilayered icing, marmalade or liquorice swirls, it is immune to adjacent matches! Also, popcorn blocks the effect of striped candies and their combinations, just like liquorice swirls. If a striped candy's effect hits a popcorn blocker, it will increase the size of the popcorn as described above, but the effect is blocked, so none of the candies beyond it are affected. Popcorn can be destroyed by the lollipop hammer, as of the release of Delicious Dynasty. Trivia *This blocker was released prematurely. For one week, it could be found in mystery candies, but only in Dreamworld. Later, it was removed from the game. **Later, when it was officially introduced, it did not appear in Dreamworld until the release of Hoax Hollow when the toffee tornadoes are removed and it is added in some of the redesigned levels. **After some update, it also has a very low chance of coming out of a mystery candy. *This is the third blocker that takes exactly three hits to destroy - the first two being three-layered icing and three-layered sugar chests. However, it is considered to be more difficult to clear than five-layered icing. **While taking a third hit will turn popcorn into a colour bomb, this hit is not resisted in web version, and will go through candies behind. On mobile however, this hit will be absorbed and anything behind stays unaffected. This difference is obvious in level 1738. *This blocker is NOT immune to colour bomb + colour bomb combinations. In fact, as a result of its release, the double colour bombs may have been updated to destroy all blockers. *Jelly fish avoid popcorn, even when there is jelly underneath the popcorn. *This is the only blocker which turns into a special candy when it is destroyed. *A cake bomb does not affect popcorn. *Popcorn is currently one of the more common blockers of the game, as well as being one of very few elements which has appeared in every episode since its debut. *This was the last original blocker (locked chocolate is classed as its own blocker but not original since it is essentially chocolate in a liquorice lock), until the release of the Magic Mixer. Speaking of which, the magic mixer has yet to spawn popcorn and it is unknown if it ever will. *In chronological order this is the blocker which is required as part of a candy order, after icing, chocolate and liquorice swirls. Unlike those three which are worth 100 points each, it is worth 10,000 points, even more than combination orders! **It is likely that popcorn is more difficult to clear than even five-layered icing. **However it was glitched on mobile v1.70, where the points will show up, but not actually added. *Prior to the release of Delicious Dynasty, popcorn could not be destroyed by a lollipop hammer. After said episode was released that changed so hitting a popcorn with a lollipop hammer would damage it. However, jelly fish still can't damage popcorn or target jelly that is under popcorn even if it is the only jelly left on the board. **One day later, mobile v1.67 was released and it included this change. There is even an info screen to indicate how to deal with popcorns. *Popcorn will be immediately destroyed if you collect popcorn by lucky candy in conveyor belt, because stationary blockers cannot be on conveyor belts. *Despite that popcorn has appeared in almost every episode since its debut it does not appear in any timed levels until level 1546, over 50 episodes (750 levels) after its official debut. *No popcorn appeared in Sweet Skies. Notable levels *'Level 414' - First unofficial appearance, only due to the removal of the Toffee Tornado. *'Level 771' - First appearance *'Level 780' - 10th level *'Level 786' - The 16th consecutive level with popcorn and is the last of the 16 consecutive levels *'Level 799' - 20th level *'Level 832' - 30th level *'Level 875' - 40th level *'Level 917' - 50th level *'Level 950' - 60th level *'Level 1016' - 70th level *'Level 1074' - 80th level *'Level 1128' - 90th level *'Level 1157' - 100th level *'Level 1230' - The level with the most popcorn, which is 36 *'Level 1401' - Episode opener of the New Year's Day themed episode, Peppermint Party, which has 25 popcorns on the board. *'Level 1454' - The first level in which popcorn is required as part of a candy order. *'Level 1546' - The first timed level with popcorn. *'Level 1805' - The first level in which popcorn doesn't appear on the board but it is required as part of a candy order, meaning that the player must rely on lucky candies. Gallery |-| Popcorn= Popcorn blocker.png|Popcorn Popcorn Stage 2.png|Popcorn (after first hit) Popcorn Stage 3.gif|Popcorn (after second hit) |-| Info Screen= Popcorn Can Now Be Hit Using Lollipop Hammer on Mobile Devices.png|After version 1.67 update on mobile devices popcorns can now be hit by Lollipop Hammers Can use lolipop to pop the popcorn.png|Web Version also support too Popcorn Tip.png|You can use Lollipop Hammer to hit the Popcorn. |-| Unofficial appearance= 389DWproof.png|This blocker used to be found in mystery candies quite frequently, but only in Dreamworld. Ironically, this will never be officially released in Dreamworld, since it ended at Level 665. Level_414_Dreamworld_V2.png|Its first unofficial appearance in Dreamworld is Level 414. It is only due to the removal of the Toffee Tornado. Level 414 New.png|First unofficial appearance in Reality, due to the removal of the Toffee Tornado |-| Official appearance= Please note that popcorn may never make an official or an early appearance in Dreamworld outside of the removal of Toffee Tornadoes. Popcorn-official_appearance.png|Now it was found in mystery candies in Reality Level 771 Reality.png|First official appearance in Reality Category:Three-hit blockers Category:Immovable blockers